Lost Love
by yaoi.Sweet-randomer
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so no flaming please :) Shuichi is faced with his past, but how does he handle it when his cousin gets caught in the middle? Shuichi x OC Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so no flames please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:-**

It was raining. Nothing new to a new day. Autumn had just become winter and it was very cold out. I got out of bed and put on my house coat... still cold... so I dragged myself down the hallway to Shunsuke's room. I tapped gently, gradually becoming louder and louder.

"HEY! SHUNSUKE! Get out of bed, you'll be late AGAIN! If you keep this up you won't have a job!" I shouted, becoming quite frustrated. "I'm only gonna say this one last time... GET... OUT... OF... BED!"

Then a door shut... but it wasn't Shunsuke's bedroom door... or mine... I turned around rapidly and grabbed the first thing that I found and crept my way down the staircase, closing in on the kitchen entrance.

"I'll get you, you burglar," I muttered under my breath. I lept into the kitchen and swung my deadly weapon... I couldn't bear to watch, so I closed my eyes and just kept swinging.

"HEY! Stop hitting me you brat!"

"Shunsuke?" I murmured.

"Yes! You brat! Why were you hitting me?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar trying to find my secret stash," I explained, bowing my head in apology.

"If you didn't have your eyes closed, you would have noticed who you were hitting!" Yelled Shunsuke. An awkward silence filled the atomsphere.

"Are you hurt Shunsuke?" I questioned trying to replace the silence.

"Why would I be hurt?" I was very confused, had I damaged his brain?

"Because I hit you silly,"

"Take a look at what your holding," I looked down and to my surprise, I found out what my assault weapon was...

... It was a roll of bubble wrap...

For once I was embarrassed by one of my stupid actions, Shunsuke started chuckling.

"You know, sometimes you can be soo funny," He was amused... how was that possible? "I'm going to work now, but I'll see you later," He waved his hand and walked out the door. I wasn't entirely sure what was so funny, but either way, I had to make it up to him. After all, I did hit him continuously, even if it was bubble wrap.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2 of Lost Love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shuichi, Yuki is OC don't be confused with the Gravitation Yuki! Please keep reading on to chapter 3 it gets more interesting there... **

* * *

**Chapter 2:-**

I went to work at the cafe around the corner, but as usual, I fell UP the stairs. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey Tini! Get your butt over here and start doing some work." Yuki said, trying to show he was angry but his face looked relieved. Either way he was right or I would get fired. I went behind the counter and put my stuff in my locker, putting on my little hat and apron. "Your first customer of the day is waiting," said Yuki, smiling. "Put a smile on your face and remember the customer is always right." I knew HE was right, but for some reason I just wanted to pick up a muffin, throw it at his head and say 'Your wrong' for once.

I served the customers not paying any attention what so ever.

"Here's your change sir," I said smiling.

"Umm excuse me, I gave you $10 and you gave me change from a $5." Interrupted the man, happily because he had over heard what Yuki had said about the customer being right.

"Sorry sir, here's your change,"

"It's okay," he churped. "At least one of us has a clear head,"

"Hey Shuichi! Pay attention to what your doing or we will lose customers!" Shouted Yuki. He always knew best, and knew everything. After all, he was chosen as employee of the month, 5 times running. Yet, he's only worked here for 6, which to me was extraordinary due to the fact I had worked here for 2 years and haven't had it once. But how am I ever going to, when I turn up late for work and give the customers the wrong change.

"What are you so preoccupied with anyway?" Questioned Yuki. I told him everything about me, he was one of my closest friends.

"Well, nothing in particular," I replied.

"Come on, you can tell me," insisted Yuki.

"Well you see, this morning I continuously hit Shunsuke with a roll of bubble wrap, thinking he was a burglar."

"Did you just say you hit him continuously?"

"Yeah."

"With a roll of bubble wrap?"

"Yeah.."

"If he WAS a burglar, then you would of definitely be more injured the them." I sighed, because I knew he was right... AGAIN... "I mean bubble wrap? Where you trying to swat a fly or something?" he continued lecturing me but after about 5 minutes, I stopped listening and began daydreaming again.

"Are you even listening to me? Shuichi!" shouted Yuki. "You're daydreaming again aren't you?" He stopped shouting and started to laugh. "You really are funny sometimes,"

What was wrong with everyone? I'd done something wrong but they were laughing at it.

"What's so funny? Why is everyone laughing at everything I do wrong?" I asked, quite curious over the matter.

"Huh?"

"This morning after I hit Shunsuke, he started laughing and said 'You know sometimes you can be so funny'. What's funny?!" I was very confused, but he continued to laugh.

"It's just because the WAY you do it and your personality. It's just the way you are." explained Yuki. I hadn't got a clue what he just said, but agreed anyway.

I took my break and sat outside to get some fresh air. Even though I like coffee, there's only so much I can take. That also includes the constant smiling, so taking a break is good. I sat there breathing in the cool breeze. Thinking about what I was going to do to make it up to Shunsuke. It's not like I can give him a muffin and a coffee, because I get those for him everyday. I know, I'll change it slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again with chapter 3 of Lost Love. Enjoy. I do not own Shuichi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:-**

****"Ohaio ozimas!" greeted Shunsuke, as he always did. So I stood in front of him holding my apology gift.

"Here you go," I said, putting on my cute face because he forgave me every time.

"Thanks," he replied not noticing. Although he never did pay much attention to the little details.

"Look properly,"

"Huh... oh," he looked at the coffee cup carefully and started to smile. Then he looked down at me laughing. "Nice design on the coffee cup." I smile and asked,

"You like it then?" I knew he did, but I loved the attention.

"You know I do," He worked me out completely, then again, I think everyone would by the amount of times I have used that trick. He glided his hand through my hair. I felt 5 again when my Dad was proud of me. Memories.

"So how was your day at work?" I always asked him that question when he came home. It was kind of like a wife routine.

"Good thanks, although everything was still the same as always he answered.

"Which part? The part where you do the work or the part when you spend hours on end staring at your boss, hoping that one day he would feel the same?" I have always wanted to say that, but never found the right time. He blushed.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tease me, and besides you still haven't told me anything about _your_ love life. Not even your ex's." It went silent. "C'mon... say something..." Silence remained until the cooker timer went off.

"Look's like dinner's ready, trying to change the subject.

"You're doing it again!"

"Huh?" I tried pretending as if I didn't know what he was talking about. I was always such a bad liar.

"You know exactly what I mean. Every time you say I tell you everything, but you don't and just change the subject."

"Dinner will be served in one minute, go wash your hands," I can't bring myself to tell him, it's too painful. All those memories of my one true love that I doubt I will ever see again, but I don't know whether I want to or not.

"Fine, don't tell me. At least I know how much I really mean to you,"

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I don't, you won't tell me!" I wanted to tell him but couldn't, no words would flow. I couldn't say anything. So I closed my mouth again, I turned around and continued making dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy. Please feel free to comment with your opinions towards my story. I do not own Shuichi!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:-**

It was morning, but there was an awkward atmosphere, like there was every time he asked me that question. I though about it, and burst into tears. But if I'm ever gonna call myself a real man, I need to face up to it and let it out. After all, he is my cousin.

"I going to work now," he said gloomily. I clenched my fists together, and bit my lip. Trying to form words.

"Wait! Shunsuke!" I turned around and saw him gazing into my eyes.

"I will tell you about my past," I announced.

"When?" asked Shunsuke.

"After work, I'll come pick you up and then we will talk."

"Okay! I finish a 8!" exclaimed Shunsuke. Excited, he had been waiting for me to expose my past for 5 years. He turned around a pranced out the door making his way to work. I followed closely behind, with a slight jog other wise I would be late again.

I opened the door to the cafe, walking in with a graze on my head as I did every morning after I had fallen up the stairs.

"Hello, and welcome to Yuki's! What would you like?" Asked Yuki, thinking I was a customer, knowing full well who I was.

"Stop being sarcastic. Yes, it's me and yes - for once - I am early for work and it's not Yuki's, you do not own the place and it's not your business," I scowled, dragging my feet across the floor.

"Ah, come on, it was kinda funny," he laughed trying to lighten the mood. Yuki was his normal self; happy, cheerful and confident, no problems what so ever, well none he showed or said anyway. "So what's with the 'I've just been ripped apart' look?" he commented.

"Well, not ripped apart just yet, I sighed, knowing I had just made a HUGE mistake. He isn't going to give up until he knows ALL about it... crap...

"Huh? This isn't like you at all, are you ill or something?" he pestered, going on and on and on. I had to resist the irritation other wise, I would flip out and tell him everything loudly in front of all the customers. Therefore, I just stood up, walked to the door and said,

"Break is over, work time..." Then Yuki stopped talking, starring at me with eyes as big as the moon and his jaw dropped, hitting the counter. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. So I tried to forget about it and smile knowing the customer was always right.

Meanwhile, Shunsuke was at work doing one of two things. 1, working and going to meetings or 2, sit at his desk staring at his boss with little fantasies floating around in his head.

"Shunsuke!" demanded Tooru, gazing over his glasses.

"Yes boss," reported Shunsuke, glad to hear his name be called so gently by the man he loved.

"Can you go over the minutes of the meeting with Mr Omi please?" he asked a rhetorical question.

"Of course I will, anything you wish!" Shunsuke blurted, then blushed red by his response. Lately, Shunsuke has been feeling more intense emotions for Tooru, and was sending the message loud and clear. Tooru stared at Shunsuke, probably thinking 'weirdo', then turned around and continued working.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I have finished chapter 5 of Lost Love and would appriciate your comments. Thank you to all of you that have been reading my story. I do not own Shuichi :( You don't need to know who Shuichi is to understand the story by the way... **

* * *

**Chapter 5:-**

I looked at my watch. It was 19:55 and I was stood outside Solicitors 4 u, where Shunsuke worked. It was freezing. It had started to snow and I had forgot to bring my gloves so I got frost bite on my fingers. I waited for ages for him to get out. I actually got so cold and bored of waiting I started doing jumping jacks. Finally, Shunsuke looked out his window and saw me but it wasn't hard to guess who I was. He put his finger up indicating that he would be down any minute. Which reminded me why I was stood outside his work place in the freezing cold in the first place.

...I was going to tell him about my love life...

"Hey, Shuichi," said Shunsuke coming out of the buliding.

"Hey," I replied. He stared at me with a puzzled face.

"Oh... yeah, I got cold and forgot my gloves. So I started doing jumping jacks to warm me up." I explained, realising how stupid I looked, but that was nothing new.

"Okay, you wanna go home?" questioned Shunsuke.

"I thought you would never ask," I said trying to be confident. We started to walk home, talking about work and what had happened. We finally arrived, I took off my coat, hat and scarf and sat in front of the fire. It wasn't very hot but warm enough to stop me freezing.

"So are you gonna tell me?" Shunsuke finally asked, eagerly. I knew he would sooner or later.

"Yeah, but you will have to bear with me because it might not seem like such a big deal or have any connection but it does to me... it's the only way I can process it... okay?"

"Okay,"

"So, what would you like to know?" I asked, making conversation.

"Ummm, Okay. So how many people you dated?"

"1"

"Hmm, wow... you never moved on?" he said surprised by this thinking I had made such a big deal about nothing. "Why did you break up?" This was the killer question. I took a deep breath and finally answered.

"Well, it's not your average break up, because nothing was wrong, I was happy, he was happy..." I rambled on not really getting to the point. "But one day, he had just disappeared. No trace of him what so ever. I didn't know whether he had passed away, got kidnapped or just moved away... BUt if he had just moved away, why didn't he say anything? No note, no explanation...nothing..."

"But why did that break your heart completely? he asked curiously.

"Because, he was the only person I could truely open up to, he was like my diary. He knew everything and when something went wrong he was always there to comfort me, and tell me how to solve the problem. But he left, and I spent all my time thinking about him causing my school work to drop. Which made my parents mad and they said 'he's only 1 guy get over it and move on' then I flipped with them and said I don't need you, get out of my life and don't come back." I started crying like a waterfall.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Then that same night, they went out grocery shopping and died in a car crash. And I had no one to turn to for help or comfort." Shunsuke was speechless. He just sat there.

"I wasn't expecting you to say that," He said finally.

"Yeah, so in a matter of 1 month I had lost the love of my life and my parents after wishing them disappear." I summarised it very bluntly.

"So that's why you don't talk about it,"

"Yeah," Shunsuke leaped across the room and gave me a giant hug. Holding me so tight, I couldn't breath. "Anyway, dinner is almost ready so go wash your hands." We ate dinner silently. "So, tell me about your boss," I said trying to change the subject to him, to liven the atmosphere.

"Well, he is a nice guy. Although, he keeps himself private and closed up. But every time I talk to him, my heart races and I feel 100 times lighter." Shunsuke drifted off into his daydream, talking about this perfect guy which made me realise, that he was right. It was time for me to move on and find someone else.

* * *

**Don't go far as there are more chapters to be published as it will start to become more intense... read on to find out... thanks :) Review appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 6 enjoy! :) Don't go far as chapter 7 will be published soon. Thanks... All comments are appreciated.**

**I do not own Shuichi **

* * *

**Chapter 6:-**

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly showing my that today, was going to be a good day.

"Morning Shunsuke!" I shouted, almost doing cart-wheels in the kitchen.

"Wow, your hype today," he said.

"Yes I am, the sun is shining and I just know that it's gonna be a good day." I replied, jumping into my seat. So what's for breakfast?" I asked, feeling energetic.

"Pancakes and syrup," he answered, getting an energy boost from the atmosphere.

"YAY!" I commented. We ate breakfast and I made my way to work with a helmet on my head. No matter how many set back I would encounter, nothing, and I mean nothing was going to get me down... not today.

"Hey Shuichi," said Yuki, serving a customer.

"Hiii!" I yelled, soaring across the room.

"How?" questioned Yuki out loud, trying to work out how I could fly across the room.

"I'm happy today."

"I see... so why are you so happy today then?"

"Because, I sorted out the situation from yesterday, and have set myself a target."

"Oh?" he said, although he waned to ask what the situation was and what was my target.

"I know what you are thinking so, yes. I will tell you after work." I wasn't sure what I had just done considering that my new target was to start dating other people. But if I had just asked hiim on a date, it wasn't such a bad thing because he is a good guy.

Time passed passed and work had finished, so I sent a text to Shunsuke telling him that I would be late coming home. He sent me a text back saying 'Hahahaha... didn't expect you to have a date already!" but to be honest neither did I, if you can call it a date.

"Hey, sooo... spill," said Yuki, full of enthusiasm.

"Well, I was talking to Shunsuke about my love life and how I have only dated one person and that ended 8 years ago. Making my target to start dating people." Yuki was happy to hear my target.

"So have you started dating yet?" he asked, curiously.

"Not really, I replied.

"Ok..." he paused and stood still, as if he was frozen. "Ummm... I wanna tell you something," he mumbled, for once.

"Go on..."

"Well... I have known you since school and have grown to like you a lot..."

"Oh..."

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" Yuki's face was rosy red as he asked.

"Sure," I answered quite confidently. He hugged me and said,

"Thanks... umm... when?"

"How about now?"

"Right now? In our work clothes?"

"Why not?"

"No reason... It's just normally you prepare for this kinda thing,"

"It doesn't matter... it's not about how you look, it's about your personality. Other wise I will spend the rest of my life dating random people all full of themselves... Although, saying that... your..." I stopped, turning crimson.

"I'm what?" pushed Yuki, fishing for a compliment.

"Your... not... so... bad... looking..." I couldn't believe I had just said that.

"Thanks, your not so bad looking yourself," he admitted. "So where you wanna go?"

"You pick..."

"Hmmm... how about we go get an ice cream?" he suggested.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" I acted like a little kid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 enjoy :) Chapter 8 will be published soon... Thanks... All comments appreciated :)**

**I do not own Shuichi**

* * *

**Chapter 7:-**

****I had just walked through the door after my 'date'.

"Ohaio osaimas!"

"Hey, so how was your date?" insisted Shunsuke, getting right to the point.

"Cool, we had ice cream in the park and talked about our memories of school." I explained.

"It's good to see that you enjoyed yourself."

"It's good to be happy!" I admitted.

"So how was your day at work?" Really good actually, we have just finished our case and we are having a party to celebrate."

"When?"

"Tomorrow... you are allowed to bring 1 person with you... and I was hoping that you would come with me?" Shunsuke put on a cute face, which was very rare.

"Sure!"

"I guess you were right! Today is a good day!"

It was the next day and Shunsuke was like a bunny, hopping around everywhere.

"Your happy today." I stated.

"Yes, because it's the party after work... meaning I can introduce you to my love... I-I-I mean my boss!" stuttered Shunsuke. I started laughing.

"What ever you say..."

"You better not be late... and tell your boyfriend that he better not kidnap you." he was making too bigger deal of this, but I wasn't gonna pop his bubble, therefore I didn't say anything.

I walked to work, and Shunsuke skipped to work... some times I worry about him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hiiiiii!" Screamed Yuki... now I was becoming increasingly confused. Why was everyone so hyper? Anyway...

"Are you okay?"

"I am now I've seen you," he smiled... could that be any more cheesy?

"Thanks, oh and I have a message for you."

"Oh?" he said, intrigued.

"Shinsuke said that I have to be at his after work party, so you are not allowed to kidnap me." Yuki laughed.

"There are a few hours for us to spend time together... we finish early today... remember?" I tried to jog my memory... but it was useless... I didn't even know what day I was in.

"No..." Yuki sighed.

"You're hopeless some times."

"Hey!" We continued like this all day.

Yuki was very anxious... like he wanted to say something.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah," he stuttered.

"Do you want to say something?"

"Umm, well Shunsuke doesn't finish work for another 3 hours, so I was wondering if we could spend some time together?"

"Sure, but do you mind if we just go to mine? I'm beat and I got to go to this party later."

"Sure," Yuki actually preferred this option more.

We got to my house.

"Come in." I said, stretching out my arm to show him in.

"Nice place.." he complimented.

"Thanks," I closed the door behind him. Yuki grabbed me and launched me towards the wall.

"Shuichi... I love you..." he whispered in my ear.

"Yuki..." I was speechless. Yuki smiled and lifted up my chin. I couldn't believe it... the innocent Yuki wasn't so innocent at all. He kissed me passionately .

"I love you..." he repeated. He kissed me again slipping his tongue in my mouth. I wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. He glided his hand down my side while using his other hand to unzip my coat. What was happening? I didn't even think of this. He pushed me on the floor now, taking off my clothes one by one. He took off his clothes now.

"Wait..." I interrupted, eventually.

"Something wrong?" no not at all, just that he had striped himself and me in the hallway of my home... no everything was fine.

"I haven't done this for 8 years."

"It's okay... I'll be gentle." he whispered again. Just then the door was unlocking and I did a river dance to my bedroom dragging Yuki, with me. Shunsuke had just come home.

"Ohaio osaimas!" he greeted. "Everyone got to leave early to prepare for the party..." he kept talking. I got dressed and Yuki got dressed...

"Hay... pssssttt..." Yuki deafened my ear.

"Shhh..." I muttered. I got a pad of paper and a pen and wrote 'huh?' I was still having a conversation with Shunsuke. Yuki wrote on the paper 'my pants are still in the hallway'

"WHAT!" I yelled, what had I just done?. ..Crap...!

"Huh? I'll leave you be..." said Shunsuke hurt.

"What do you mean your pants are still in the hallway?" How was I going to get them back and how was I going to explain why a pair of pants are in the HALLWAY of all places? "Your gonna have to stay in here for a minute. I'll get them" It was time for me to do some detective work.

"Okay," said Yuki.

"Hey Shunsuke, are you ok?" I pretended that I didn't know where he was for an excuse to go to the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," he replied.

"Sorry about before, I was playing a game and lost." That was my lame excuse.

"Okay. I'll just go turn it off... one minute."

"Okay" said Shunsuke slyly. I rushed up stairs to my room to find Yuki, under my blanket... in my bed...

"Yuki?"

I got cold waiting," he answered.

"Here," I handed him his pants, whilst thinking of an escape route. There was only one way possible... run... "Your just gonna have to run,"

"Okay," Yuki found this exciting. This was not going to happen again... Yuki stood up and I opened the door and crept my way downstairs.

" Go... go..." I said.

"Shuichi..." I looked at him. "I love you..." he said, then he kissed me passionately. _Click. _I looked at Shunsuke who was stood in the doorway with a camera and a smug smile on his face.

"Awww... you could have told me you had your boyfriend round," I hate it when he does that... he knew he was there but he was playing dumb. "Your so cute!" I closed the door behind Yuki after saying.

"I'll call you later," Shunsuke loved having one over on me, and babbled on about it. "I'm going to get ready..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 of lost love... please comment... Chapter 9 will be published soon...**

**I do not own Shuchi**

* * *

**Chapter 8:-**

****The whole walk to the party Shunsuke kept going on about Yuki but somehow, changed it to him and Mr. Ritsu... his boss... Well, what he wanted anyway. However, we finally arrived. We had to sign in saying who we were.

"I'll introduce you to my boss," said Shunsuke happily. My eyes wandered around the room trying to take in my surroundings. "Excuse me Mr. Ritsu, umm... I would like to introduce you to my cousin." Mr Ritsu turned around with his hair swaying with his luring blue eyes. I wasn't surprised why Shunsuke had fallen for him.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. His face seemed familiar, but like it had matured.

"Shuichi, this is my boss... Tooru Ritsu." I froze. My eyes widened. It couldn't be. Shunsuke's boss was the man responsible for my heartache. I turned around and ran to the toilet. "Shuichi?! I'm so sorry." Shunsuke ran after me by at which time I was vomiting. "Oi! Why did you run off like that, how rude?!" he paused after getting out his frustration. "Are you okay?"

"Did you say his name was Tooru ritsu?" I asked, finally managing to say something.

"Yeah why?" Shunsuke became gradually suspicious.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."Although it did. "Do you mind if I go talk to your boss for a minute?"

"No, as long as you apologize."

"Thanks." We made our way back to the party where we kidnapped Tooru for a talk.

"What's going on?" asked Tooru.

"Get rid of Shunsuke!" I whispered loudly into his ear. He nodded.

"Shunsuke, go and introduce yourself to our guests."

"Ok, Mr Ritsu... uhh Boss... uhh Sir" Shunsuke scurried along and did as he was told.

"You...!" I said angrily.

"Me?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's probably why you left with no explanation!" Tooru finally worked out who I was... stunned...

"You're Shuichi?"

"Yes, dumb idiot!"

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, think of something because after you left, I fell apart completely with no one to guide me."

"I'm sorry," he concluded.

"Me and you need a proper talk then I can explain to you what happened to me." He hugged me and held me tightly.

I really am sorry."

"Then explain why you left." I insisted. He finally let go of me and was going to talk when Shunsuke came, cutting him off.

"Done. Did Shuichi bore you?"

"No, quite interested me actually."

"That's good." I got a pen and a business card from Shunsuke and put my phone number on it. I shook his hand aplogizing about my rudeness and inserted the business card into his pocket. He was then dragged back into the party and bombarded with questions.

"Your boss is a... good looking guy! I had something else in mind to call him but chose not to.

"Keep your paws off, he's mine... I saw him first!" I didn't want to tell him that he was wrong and that I had met him 8 years ago. "Besides, you've got Yuki." I couldn't help but stare at him as he stared at me back. This continued for 2 hours before the party ended. Although, it didn't feel like a party at all, but Shunsuke insisted on 'talking to Mr. Ritsu' but he just wanted to flirt with him.

"Shunsuke QUICKLY say your good byes because we are going."

"Why so soon?"

"The party has finished and your drunk." I summarised.

"C'mon, let's go talk," he stumbled his way to Tooru. "Hi Mr. Ritsu,"

"Hi," replied Tooru I glared at him.

"He's drunk but won't go home." I said.

"Mr. Ritsu is so beautiful, his silky soft hair swaying around, while his blue eyes as cute a puppy, lure you in." I kinda found this amusing because I knew in the morning he would regret it so much if he could even remember.

"Would you like a lift?" I hated this idea, but before I could answer Shunsuke had already decided.

"Yes please..." slurred Shunsuke, too drunk to stand up straight. When he became sober I really wanted to punch him because if I punched him now it didn't really make much difference.

"Okay," Tooru went to go and get his keys. At this moment I wanted to punch both of them in the face. Tooru was taking advantage of the fact that Shunsuke answered everything for me. "Come with me."

"Okay," I replied.

We struggled through the car park but finally got Shunsuke in the car. However, he took up all of the seats in the back of the car leaving me to sit in the front... next to Tooru...

"So how have you been all these years?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Not the best, I only just started getting my life back together."

"How recent?"

"Yesterday... very recent." Tooru was surprised.

"Wow... why didn't you move on?"

"Because it was more than you disappearing off the face of the earth."

"Why"

"Not now... I'll tell you later." There was a pause. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Well, I went to America."

"America?"

"Yeah, New York."

"Why though, you didn't even tell me where you were going!?"

"You see, my father got into some serious debt and people where after him, so we had to leave as soon as possible and not take any electronics with us so they couldn't track on where we had moved to." explained Tooru, however was cut off by Shunsuke's singing. So instead of trying to talk, we decided to talk later when Shunsuke was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back with Chapter 9 so don't go far as chapter 10 will be published soon. :) Comments are appreciated... Chapter 10 will be published soon.**

**I do not own Shuichi.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:-**

We finally arrived home with a guest that drunken Shunsuke invited. However, he decided to sleep which wasn't such a bad idea.

"One... two... three... lift!" Me and Tooru got Shunsuke out the car and carried him up the steps. I unlocked the door to my house and dropped Shunsuke on the floor in the hallway.

"Owww!" he muttered. "Where's the feathers?" He picked himself up and dragged himself to his room landing on his bed with a thud.

"Do you know how stupid I am?" I asked

"Huh?" replied Tooru confused.

"I suffer for 8 years waiting for a phone call or for you to turn up." Tooru just stood there astonished.

"I really am sorry. It wasn't entirely my fault."

"IT WAS TO ME, YOUR FATHER OR NOT!"

"Okay, it was my fault. But I came here 6 months ago and searched every where looking for you."

"Not hard enough," I muttered.

" I heard that you worked at a cafe not far from here and went there several times to see if you where there but you never were... then I asked the guy behind the till if you worked there and he said no.

"What was his name?"

"I think it was Yuki," he answered.

"Did he know why you wanted me?"

"I said I was an old friend looking for you." I couldn't believe it, Yuki had talked to him 2 years ago and said that I hadn't worked there or tell me."

"What time did you come?"

"Around 11:30"

"That's when I take my break, one minute" I phoned Yuki, but he didn't pick up. "Damn".

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You used to tell me everything."

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 8 YEARS! I can't turn my feelings on and off you know."

"I know, because you still love me," I punched him in the face and he fell backwards.

"You arrogant B*****D!"

"I've never seen you so cold hearted before."

"Do I have to explain to you again?"

"No, I understand." He replied, touching his nose where blood poured out. That made me feel bad because I wasn't always like that. I just wanted to pretend nothing had happened. Tooru grabbed my hand and dragged me into his arms giving me a hug. I wanted to go but I couldn't pull myself away.

"I... still love you," he whispered. I flushed. Then tried to get my strength back to pull myself away. But he wouldn't let go. "I love you Shuichi" he repeated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 enjoy! Comments are appreciated... Thanks**

**I do not own Shuichi**

**Chapter 11 will be published soon so please comment as it would be much appreciated, thanks. **

* * *

**Chapter 10:-**

It was morning and I also had a slight hangover. I walked into the kitchen to find that Tooru was making breakfast.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Making breakfast," Tooru grinned as he said this

"That's not what I meant!" Tooru laughed.

"That's the Shuchi I know." I blushed. Then Shunsuke shouted.

"Shuichi!"

"What?"

"Help, I have a banging headache."

"Then come and get some breakfast and a paracetamol." said Tooru. Shunsuke zoomed into the kitchen.

"Mr. Ritsu?" Shunsuke didn't remember anything. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Tooru knew that Shunsuke hadn't got a clue.

"Not at all." Shunsuke held his head.

"So why are you here then?" I asked again.

"When you went for a shower I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh,yeah." Shunsuke pointed at Tooru and then at me, then back at Tooru.

"Did you...?" asked Shunsuke.

"NOOO!" I answered rapidly.

"What would you do if we had?"Tooru taunted Shunsuke. Shunsuke glared at me. "We didn't"

"Pheeww." I just wanted to sneak away. I pushed towards the fact that there could be something between Shunsuke and Tooru.

"So now that you have described his looks, why don't you add how you feel about him all together?" I said.

"Huh?" Shunsuke hadn't got a clue about what I had just said.

"You told Tooru how his hair swayed in the breeze and how his eyes are so luring." Shunsuke sank. Now I had one over him... Yes!

"I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later. Oh and Shunsuke..."

"Yeah!"

"Don't be late for work," he added with a smile. Tooru left, happily.

"Is it just me or did he actually smile without being forced?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you say to him?"

"I don't think it was me, it must have been your compliment." I tried to convince myself that this was true but failed. I had another problem too... what was I going to do about Yuki?

I went to work silently.

"Hey Shuichi!" Shouted Yuki, smiling. I didn't reply. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"6 months ago!" I yelled.

"What about it?"

A man asked you if I worked here and you said no!"

"I-I-I can explain,"

"You knew I worked here, even before you started working here!"

"Because, I thought that he could be one of your ex's coming to get you back! And I knew that if I ever wanted the chance with you I couldn't let anything come between us!"

"If you wanted me so much, you should have told me because I don't date those that I don't trust."

"Shuichi, I'm sorry!"

"We're through."

"No! Please!"

"Like I said, I can't date someone that I don't trust." I turned around, went to the counter and served the customers. Yuki was crying and his eyes went all big and puffy. That was that sorted, to the best I could, but now I had to sort out Tooru.

I went to pick up Shunsuke from work. It was very cold.

"Hey Shuichi," a male voice said. I thought that it was Shunsuke but I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to fix the zip on my coat.

"Hey," I replied. "Let's go home," I said still fixing it.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"Okay, kinda. Yuki lied to me again"

"Yuki?" he asked.

"Yeah." We got to my house and I was still messing with the zip. "Can you open the door?" I handed him the key. "Thanks,"

"Sure." We got inside and closed the door. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks." I finally looked up at the man I had brought home... It was Tooru... "Ahhh..."

"It took you till now to figure out who I was?"

"Yeah,"

"You really are stupid!"

"HEY!" He laughed.

"Since I'm here I better make the most of it.

"Huh?" He dragged me to the living room and threw me on the couch.

"Your mine." He said slyly.

"No I'm not," I tried to get up, but he pinned me down.

"Yes you are," He stated. He picked up my chin and kissed me, like he used to.

"Stop, don't you have a boyfriend,"

"I do,"

"You do!"

"I am not going to be your affair, you can forget about it!"

"You're not my affair,"

"Then who am I?"

"You're my boyfriend... my lover..."

"Your wha-?" I got cut off when he kissed me again. I had to get him off. It wasn't right. He slipped his tongue in and I couldn't move. Then Shunsuke opened the door. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Shuichi. I'm home!" I kicked my legs and put my hands on his head trying to peal him off. I couldn't talk, so I muffled sounds. Then Shunsuke walked into the living room. "Shuichi, where are you?" Then he saw me kicking my legs and started walking closer. What was I going to do? "Shuich-" Shunsuke froze, he was mortified. Tooru finally stopped chocking me.

"Shunsuke, how nice to see you." said Tooru. I was furious, he was making everything bad for me.

"How, how... dare you kiss the man that I love?... Pack your bags, you don't live here any more." Typical Shunsuke, he failed to see the fact that I couldn't move or the fact that he was the one kissing me.

"Shunsuke,"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU TRAITOR!" I packed my stuff and sat outside, while Shunsuke pampered the real traitor... Tooru... I sat there freezing for an hour until Tooru finally came out.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm fine, I've just been accused of being a traitor and I have nowhere to live... I'm perfectly fine" I said sarcastically.

"You do have somewhere to live."

"Where? Apart from the floor."

"With me." I couldn't believe what he just said.

"With you?

"Yeah, why not?"

"You're the reason I got kicked out..."

"C'mon, you enjoyed it though." I blushed. "See, told you."

"No, it just brought back some memories, that's all."

"I know... just like the fist time we kissed and then your parents walked in." I went silent. "Are you okay?"

"You just brought up... my parents..."

"Yeah, how are they anyway?"

"They are dead." Tooru gave me a huge hug.

"I'm sorry... What happened?"

"Just after you left, they died in a car crash." He hugged me tighter and scooped me into his arms carrying me to the car. Then put my belongings in the boot of his car. I gave up turning him down. I had nowhere else to go, so I didn't really have much choice. "Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go... but it's only until I talk to Shunsuke." He smiled.

"You'll like it with me..." Somehow I knew that wasn't true. "But you will have to obey the rules..."

"I knew it..." He laughed.

"So you haven't forgotten me then."

"How can I?" I smiled.

"Finally,"

"Huh?"

"You are happy to be in my company." I didn't know what to say. So there was an awkward silence as he drove me to his home. It was very fancy and posh.

"Nice place," I commented.

"Glad you like it." I sat on the couch.

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No," Was I over stepping the boundary?

"You're sleeping with me."

"Huh?"

"My house, my rules."

"Which way?" I blurted out. Crap... why did I put that idea in his head.

"Both ways."

"What?!"

"I'm your lover, remember?"

"Do you know Shunsuke heard you say that, he would kill me."

"He wouldn't."

"He would."

"He wouldn't because I wouldn't let him." He held me close in his arms.

"And how would you stop him?"

"By telling him 4 words."

"I thought that it's supposed to be 3 words."

"Nope, it's 4"

"And what are they?"

"And he's my lover." I blushed. What was he doing? I was actually happy he said that... why? "I love you Shuichi." He kissed me passionately while dragging me to his bedroom. He took off my clothes, one by one and kissed me ALL over. "I love you." He repeated. He took of his clothes and said "Let's close the 8 year gap and become proper lovers again."

"Tooru..." He stared at me and whipped me off my feet. "Tooru..."

"Shuichi..." He was right... I was still in love with him... Even if he is completely arrogant.

"Tooru..."


End file.
